Mass Effect Character Omni-tools
Omni-tools are multipurpose diagnostic and manufacturing tools as well as computers used for a variety of civilian and battlefield tasks, such as hacking, decryption, or repair. Higher-end omni-tools are equipped by Engineers, Sentinels, and Infiltrators to make use of their tech talents and powers. When activated, an omni-tool can appear over either of a person's forearms and/or hands, and occasionally both, as an orange hologram. 'Overview' 'Omni-tools' Omni-tools are handheld devices that combine a computer microframe, sensor analysis pack, and minifacturing fabricator. Versatile and reliable, an omni-tool can be used to analyze and adjust the functionality of most standard equipment, including weapons and armor, from a distance. The fabrication module can rapidly assemble small three-dimensional objects from common, reusable industrial plastics, ceramics, and light alloys. This allows for field repairs and modifications to most standard items, as well as the reuse of salvaged equipment. Omni-tools are standard issue for soldiers and first-in colonists. 'Omni-tool Weapons' Although melee-combat applications for the omni-tool are almost as old as the device itself, the feature was largely unused prior to the Reaper invasion. The need to take on multiple husks in close quarters forced the Alliance to develop ways to enhance the tool's offensive capability. The most common melee design is the "omni-blade," a disposable silicon-carbide weapon flash-forged by the tool's mini-fabricator. The transparent, nearly diamond-hard blade is created and suspended in a mass effect field safely away from the user's skin. Warning lights illuminate the field so the searing-hot blade only burns what it is intended to: the opponent. More technically adept soldiers frequently modify their omni-tools to maximize stopping power through electrical, kinetic, or thermal energy. Some troops integrate their weapon with their kinetic barriers, transforming the omni-tool into a wrist-mounted bludgeon; others fabricate flammable gases, held in place by a mass effect field and ignited upon impact. All prove deadly surprises for opponents who expect a disarmed Alliance warrior. 'Known Functions' General *Flashlight *Scanner *Repairing items *Dispensing medi-gel *Programming and hacking *Camera *Video, audio and holographic communication *Downloading and playing video games *Converting items into omni-gel *Manufacturing objects in real time Military *Using Tech Talents and Powers *Applying upgrades to items *Melee Weapons :*Can extend an "omni-blade" from the omni-tool, and use it to impale an opponent. :*Shape the omni-tool into a forked "omni-blade" with the addition of an electrical current, then slashes upwards. :*Activate an incendiary attack with the omni-tool before backhanding an enemy. :*Extend "omni-blades" from omni-tools on each arm to slash an opponent. :*Create an enforcement gauntlet, which is like a an omni-tool covered in blades and spikes, to strike opponents. :*Create a pair of thin, curved omni-blades from each of their two omni-tools and use them to savagely slash the enemy. :*Create a slimmer and longer version of the omni-blade that extends backwards from the wrist and is used for a backhand lash. :*Use an omni-tool to punch an opponent and create a small explosion on contact. :*Create an omni-shield to protect themselves from incoming gunfire or to strike an opponent. The shield can be imbued with ire or ice to create shockwaves when the shield is slammed down. :*Stab an omni-tool into the ground after propelling themselves toward an enemy. :*Create pulses of energy or drain the shields/barriers of an enemy. :*Produce omni-bow from the omni-tool to attack enemies from afar. 'Omni-tools' Omni-tool Definitions Cost: Omni-tool cost. Non-military versions are available at 10% of the listed cost. Tech Bonus: Non-military versions only add this bonus to Tech skills. Military versions add this bonus to both Tech skills and Tech powers. Cooldown Bonus: The value subtracted from the power's cooldown. Availability: The specific rarity of the bio-amp. Non-military versions reduce the legality rating by 1 level, making them legal, but requiring a permit or fee. *'Aldrin Labs Bluewire Tool' : Cost: 20,000 credits Tech Bonus: none Cooldown Bonus: 1/2 round Availability: 2; R *'Ariake Technologies Logic Arrest Tool' : Cost: 40,000 credits Tech Bonus: 0D+2 Cooldown Bonus: 1/2 round Availability: 2; R *'Armali Council Nexus' : Cost: 50,000 credits Tech Bonus: 0D+1 Cooldown Bonus: 1 round Availability: 2; R *'Kassa Fabrication Polaris' : Cost: 45,000 credits Tech Bonus: +0D+1 Cooldown Bonus: 1/2 round Availability: 3; R *'Serrice Council Savant' : Cost: 140,000 credits Tech Bonus: +1D Cooldown Bonus: 1 round Availability: 4; R *'Sirta Foundation Chameleon Tool' : Cost: 20,000 credits Tech Bonus: none Cooldown Bonus: 1/2 round Availability: 2; R *'Elkoss Combine Cipher Tool' : Cost: 20,000 credits Tech Bonus: +0D+1 Cooldown Bonus: 1/4 round Availability: 2; R *'Spectre Gear HMOT Basic line of Omni-tools' : Cost: 45,000 credits Tech Bonus: +0D+1 Cooldown Bonus: 1/2 round Availability: 3; R *'Spectre Gear HMOT Advanced line of Omni-tools' : Cost: 52,500 credits Tech Bonus: +0D+1 Cooldown Bonus: 2/3 round Availability: 3; R *'Spectre Gear HMOT Master line of Omni-tools' : Cost: 60,000 credits Tech Bonus: +0D+1 Cooldown Bonus: 3/4 round Availability: 3; R 'Source' *Mass Effect Wiki: Omni-tools *Mass Effect: The Unofficial Role Playing Game 2.35 (pages 73-74) *thedemonapostle